


Stasis

by Halja



Category: Perkeros - J.P. Ahonen and K.P. Alare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things change. Some things never will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stasis

 

 

There had been a time - just a few years ago, just a lifetime ago - when her world had swayed and rocked to the tune of his songs. A time when she had filled her heart and her ears with him and his music, when she had painted her eyes black and her lips red as blood, and she had sung and danced and made a fool of herself in front of an ever-too-small crowd.

She had been young, and she had been in love. She had never loved music as much as he did - it had never been about _music,_ not for her. It had never been about loud guitars and basses, about flashing lights or sweaty bodies bumping against each other in the dark, not even about his voice - always breaking and stuttering with too many emotions.

She had been young, and then she had grown up. She started studying, she started looking for a job, she made plans. But _he,_ he had never grown up - nothing ever seemed to change, not for him. 

There were always his music - the hot feverish gleam in his eyes as he looked for just the perfect note, the nights when he didn’t even go to bed to chase the right rhythm - and his little band, his all-consuming obsession and his ever-present friends. 

And there was her - _her_ filling his afternoons with their rehearsals, _her_ texting and calling and making him laugh like the bags under his eyes and the tiredness and the nervousness in his movements didn’t matter, _her_ understanding him and the world inside his head - and they both knew she would always be there. 

 

 


End file.
